


Show me Paradise

by riversdamsel



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversdamsel/pseuds/riversdamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wouldn’t think that trying to find one demon in the entire city of London would be that difficult.  But here Matt is.  The sun has set on his second day in the city and he has still yet to meet his new demon.</p>
<p>Prompt:  Immortals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you know you're gonna have to face it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was supposed to be a short drabble but it ended up having chapters??? Idk how that happened. Anyway, this fic is in response to a prompt I received (I hope you like it, darling), and as always I'm a bit nervous so if you need me I'll be under my blanket
> 
> Prompt: Immortals
> 
> Chapter title from "Addicted to Love" by Florence and the Machine

You wouldn’t think that trying to find one demon in the entire city of London would be that difficult.  But here Matt is.  The sun has set on his second day in the city and he has still yet to meet his new demon.

                                 

He honestly shouldn’t be having so much trouble.  Just like angels, demons have distinct personal auras that can be felt by any other immortal upon being in their general area.  They’re sort of like internal homing beacons, helpful guides to keep tabs on one another at all times.

 

Matt has scoured every inch of this city and hasn’t felt his new demon’s aura even once.  Maybe it’s because he’s new.  Not to mention he keeps getting lost.  Hardly his fault- just last week he was still the residing angel in a small village in Iceland. 

 

Angels, like demons, are assigned to different areas of the world to keep balance.  One angel and one demon occupy each area and are kept on random rotation in an attempt to keep any nasty competition from arising between the two.  Otherwise, next thing you know an arch duke has been assassinated and you’re in the middle of a war.  It’s happened before.  He was there.

 

Just as one would imagine, angels and demons despise one another on principle.  Which is good really; it removes any temptation.  Auras held by the different classification of immortals clash and are drained by physical contact.  If he were to even accidentally brush against a demon, his aura would be damaged.  If his aura becomes completely drained, he becomes permanently mortal.

 

It’s a silly rule, really.  Because why would he ever want to lay even a single finger on one of his rivals?  He’s never had the want to do so before, and he sincerely doubts he’ll have a change of heart this go round.  In fact, he think he rather despises his new demon already.

 

Matt grumbles to himself as he wanders through some of London’s busiest streets, dodging passersby and attempting, in vain, to mentally catalogue his route.  He doesn’t want to get lost.  Again.  Four times was enough.

 

Again, he places the blame on his new demon.  It’s unusual- he has always been met by his demon upon immediate arrival when he’s been reassigned in the past.  It’s a smart move, gives the demon the advantage.  After all, when you’re playing a game it’s good to get to know your opponent- if you know how they think, you know how they play, and if you know how they play, then you know how to win.  And winning gets him to places like London.

 

Either this new demon of his is incredibly dull or extremely intelligent.  As Matt turns onto a cobbled street that he swears he was just down a moment ago, he begins to think that it may be the latter.  Every time he finds himself lost, he gets the distinct feeling that he’s being laughed at- as if this is exactly what his demon was aiming for.

 

A drunken couple stumbles past, nearly knocking into him, and briefly he thinks they could use his influence so they don’t wind up making less than grand decisions, but at the moment he is honestly just too frustrated to care.  Frustrated and annoyed.  Actually, he’s frustrated, annoyed, _and_ \- he takes another step and suddenly it feels as if his bones have been bathed in warmth, a tiny nudge now tickling at his mind.

 

Halting in place, Matt grins.  He’s found her.

 

The _her_ bit surprises him, but he can tell from her aura alone that his new demon identifies as female.  This should be interesting, he thinks as his eyes clap onto the office building before him.  He’s never worked with a _woman_ demon before.

 

Lightly ascending the stone steps, Matt pulls open the heavy glass door and enters the building without a second thought.  Which in hindsight, was probably not the best idea.  Not that it’s anything terrible- once he followed a demon’s aura and ended up walking into an orgy- _that_ was terrible.

 

The lobby of the building is full of people mingling and drinking, all dressed in not exactly casual clothing.  Matt grimaces down at his Guns N’ Roses t-shirt that’s starting to look a bit worse for wear.  Way to blend in.

 

But suddenly blending in isn’t exactly at the top of his list because then he sees _her_.  His new demon.  And she is _gorgeous_.  Which is to be expected, considering she’s a demon- they’re beautiful and charismatic by nature.

 

But this- _she_ \- is on an entirely different level.  From her riotous, golden curls, to the shape of her figure, to the curl at the edges of her lips, she is all curves.  If sin could be personified, he thinks only she would do.

 

His demon turns then, her eyes suddenly pinning him down, and he knows she must have been aware of his presence since the very moment he became aware of hers.  Even from a distance, Matt can see the mischief shining in her eyes, combined with a sort of intelligence that sends shivers down his spine.  She smiles then, a sort of knowing and almost predatory smile that nearly causes his heart to leap from his chest.

 

Matt swallows thickly.  He is in trouble.  A lot of it.

 

XxX

 

Demons and angels operate so separately because the influence they hold over mortals is rooted in such different traits.  Each immortal can plant a certain feeling or emotion inside an individual that sways their way of thinking and ultimately results in an action.  Of course, the mortal still has the ultimate say in whatever it is that they choose, but that struggle of morality they experience is all down to the hold of the angel or demon influencing them.

 

For angels, they influence through traits and emotions such as kindness, empathy, and guilt.  For demons it can be resentfulness, ambition, or pure self-interest.  It’s like a giant game of live chess.  The immortals are the players, the emotions the key figures, and the mortals merely pawns.  It’s stressful, and at times more than a little fun.  Especially when he wins.  After all, winning gets him to places like London.

 

This strong power of persuasion can only be used on mortals.  At least, that is what Matt was taught.  And he believed that.  He really, _really_ did.  Right up until the second he clapped eyes on his new demon.  Now he thinks that was a giant load of bollocks because suddenly he thinks that sinning cannot possibly be as bad as it looks.  Because it doesn’t look bad at all.  It looks bloody gorgeous.

 

A glass of what looks to be scotch is shoved into his hand, jolting Matt from his thoughts.  Immediately looking up, he finds his demon standing before him with a smirk on her face and a hand placed delicately on her hip.  He gets a whiff of Japanese cherry blossoms and it’s all he can do to keep his mouth shut against an idiotic gape.

 

His demon raises a brow.  “Problem, angel?”

 

Shaking himself and trying not think about how he now understands the term, ‘attractive as hell,’ Matt turns a glower on her and shakes his glass.  “You know I don’t consume _alcohol_.”

 

She gives him a pout, and suddenly he gets the distinct feeling that he is being mocked.  “Pity.  You could have been so much fun.”

 

“I’m plenty fun!”

 

“Well from what I hear, you’ve turned that village in Iceland into a bunch of goody-goodies.  No fun at all, if you ask me.”

 

Matt tries not to be flustered by her statement.  How had she even known about Iceland?  What else does she know about him?  Choosing not to think about it, he huffs and turns his gaze toward the room at large.  “Well it doesn’t look like you’re inflicting your typical brand of _fun_ here.”

 

She laughs then, causing his eyes to immediately snap back to her as she throws her head back.  “Don’t be silly, darling.  Of course I’m having fun!  It’s a campaign party.  This event is full of old, wealthy politicians.  There are scandals here just begging me to guide them along.”

 

Inwardly, Matt is impressed by her more subtle use of persuasion.  Scandals of politicians could cause more damage than any orgy amongst normal civilians ever could.  Maybe his past demons could learn a thing or two from her.

 

Outwardly, he scoffs, but any retort stalls in his throat as he watches her gaze travel the length of his body.  She hums, as if satisfied with what she sees, and throws him a smile.  “But who knows, darling?  Maybe you’ll turn out to be more fun than I originally thought.”

 

Oh gods.  She’s flirting with him.  His _demon_ is _flirting_ with him.  A smile works its way up his face and his next words come out without his consent.  “I think I may surprise you, sweetheart.”

 

_Sweetheart?_   Where did that even come from?  Inwardly, he panics until justifying it with her starting it by calling him _darling_.

 

Her smile softens into one of pleasant surprise.  “I look forward to it, angel.”

 

XxX

 

After a few nights spent in a hotel, he somehow gets assigned to the flat directly across from his demon’s.  He has yet to determine if it is the worst or best thing to ever happen to him.

 

To his surprise, his first morning in his new flat is interrupted by her sweeping through the front door without so much as a single knock.  Matt yelps, gaping at her as he crosses his arms over his chest and doesn’t even attempt to hide his shock.

 

Ignoring his floundering completely, Alex- well, _Alexandra_ , he learned, but apparently if he wants to keep his head then it’s just _Alex_ \- turns her glower on him and plops an empty mug down on the counter before him.  Wrapped in a pink, fuzzy dressing gown, her curls piled messily on her head, and her feet bare, he thinks she looks far less intimidating than she means to come across.  The corner of his lips twitch upward.  She actually looks quite…endearing.

 

For a demon, he forcibly reminds himself.

 

“Tell me you have coffee,” she greets, and somehow it sounds more like a threat than anything else.

 

Matt scoffs.  “You barge into a man’s flat and expect him to just hand over his coffee?”

 

“Aren’t angels supposed to be generous?”

 

“That rule only applies to mortals, I’m afraid.”

 

Mischief lights up her eyes, her lips curling into a smirk that immediately makes him wary.  His arms tighten over his chest as Alex’s gaze drifts pointedly over his form.  “Well I’m sure we could figure out some sort of exchange, darling,” she practically purrs, crossing her arms on the kitchen bar and leaning forward.

 

Swallowing and ignoring the part of him that wants to find out just what kind of exchange she means, Matt struggles to keep his eyes on her face and not on the neckline of her robe, stuttering out, “Well-you- I…I actually don’t have any coffee.”

 

Heat flushes his cheeks at his own stumbling, but Matt refuses to break eye-contact with her.  Alex’s playful manner suddenly disappears as she gapes at him.  “You really don’t have any coffee?”

 

Matt wrinkles his nose.  “Coffee is vile.”

 

She sighs and looks at him as if he has greatly disappointed her.  Honestly, if she were a mortal she would fit right in with that lot of actors.  So dramatic.  “I knew I shouldn’t have put my faith in an angel.”

 

Matt gasps.  “I’m plenty worthy of your faith!”

 

“Tell that to my empty coffee cup.”

 

Giving her a brief glower, Matt turns and swipes his coat from the rack.  “Go get your coat.”

 

Alex arches a brow.  “Why?”

 

“Because it’s cold out and we’re going to go get you coffee.”

 

Her eyes light up and it takes all of his strength to keep his seemingly exasperated expression in place.

 

Ten minutes later and they exit their building together, Alex now dressed for the outside rather than in just her dressing gown.  Not that she had on _only_ her dressing gown before.  He’s sure there was something under there.  Maybe.  Matt’s cheeks flush as he tries to stop his train of thought from progressing to where it really shouldn’t.

 

“So,” Alex speaks from beside him as they walk, blessedly saving him in the form of a distraction.  “Coffee for the first date?  Not very original, are you, angel?”

 

The amusement in her eyes alerts him that she is only trying to wind him up, and while she managed to fluster him this morning, he is determined not to let her get the best of him again.  Matt grins at her, leaning into her space and delighting in the flicker of surprise that flashes in his demon’s eyes.  “Trust me, sweetheart.  You’d know if this was a date.”

 

Alex hums, and Matt feels a sense of accomplishment as he watches her attempt to repress a smile.  Pulling her coat around her in effort to ward off the chill of early autumn, Alex glances at him with a skeptical brow.  “Don’t you angels have to remain celibate to keep your immortality?”

 

Frowning, Matt asks, “What does that have to do with a date?”

 

She smirks.  “I think your definition of a date must be entirely different from mine, darling.  It has _everything_ to do with it.”

 

“I don’t think you’ve really had a proper date, then.”

 

His demon sighs, seemingly entirely put-upon as she replies, “Then I guess you’ll just have to take me on one of these _proper dates_.” 

 

He knows she’s taking the piss.  The idea of him, and angel, taking her, _a demon_ , on a date is, is…is _ridiculous_ to say the least.

 

Matt hums, as if giving it serious thought before looking at her with a grin.  “I’ll get back to you on a day.”

 

For the second time that morning he surprises his demon, Alex giving him a pleased smile as she responds, “I’ll take your word for it, angel.”

 

XxX

 

What he learns over the course of the next month is that his demon is completely and utterly _infuriating_.  What’s worse is that she is one hundred percent aware of it.  She’ll mess with traffic light timing or glitch security cameras or delay flights out of Heathrow- anything that produces enough frustration for her to be able to manipulate and turn into a wide-spread crisis- and then only smiles sweetly at him as he runs around trying to calm everyone down.

 

Tonight, she’s invited him along as her plus one to some charity event, and he agreed, certain she has something up her sleeve.  Though he has to admit that there’s an added bonus in getting to admire her in a slinky gold dress.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, sweetheart, I appreciate being invited but I imagined our second date being a bit more… _intimate_.”  Matt leers at her, waggling his eyebrows and enjoying the delighted laugh Alex gives in return.

 

“My, what a flirty angel I’ve ended up with,” Alex muses, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.  “What a lucky girl I am.”

 

She pauses, brow furrowing.  “And what exactly was the first date?”

 

“Coffee, remember?”

 

“Oh yes,” she replies, eyes lighting up in remembrance.  “You’re keeping count- how adorable.”

 

“I’d better be, otherwise date three might slip past without any of the benefits.”  At his words, Alex turns to give him her full attention, causing the smile on Matt’s face to widen.  He loves being her sole focus, loves how her eyes bore into his and how she leans ever so slightly into his space- just enough for him to get a whiff of that seductive floral scent that seems to cling to her like her aura itself.

 

She frowns suddenly.  "Hold on.  What happened to my _proper_ date?”

 

Matt gives an easy grin and teases, “I doubt you would be able to keep your hands to yourself long enough for a proper date to ever transpire.”

 

The edges of her red-painted lips curl into a smirk, her eyes gleaming.  “You’re right, darling.  I’m just itching to knock that halo from your pretty little head.”  Her eyes drop to roam over his form before meeting his gaze once more.  “And what a beautiful sight you would make in my bed, angel.”

 

He knows she’s just bantering.  It’s what they do- flirt until Alex finally manages to say something scandalous enough to shut him up.  But that doesn’t stop his brain from producing an image of her words.  Him.  In his demon’s bed.  Spread out on her sheets that no doubt smell of cherry blossoms.  And _her_.  All golden skin and sinful laughter as she presses herself against him in the most delicious of ways.

 

Mentally shaking himself, Matt blinks the images away to find Alex watching him with a wry smile, silently gloating at having gotten the best of him once again.  He glares weakly at her, trying not to seem embarrassed at the flush that has spread from the tips of his ears to his cheeks.

 

As she sips patiently at her drink, Matt tries to come up with some sort of reply that doesn’t sound entirely too flustered.  He never manages, saved from stammering out something embarrassing by a tall, middle-aged gentleman with a mustache who approaches with eyes for Alex only.

 

“Alexandra,” the man greets, making a point of dropping his gaze down the length of her dress before taking Alex’s hand and kissing her knuckles in greeting.

 

Matt doesn’t hear her reply, too busy frowning at the way the man continues to hold her hand and at the way Alex enthusiastically engages in conversation with him, one hand on his face or arm or chest at nearly all times.  It isn’t surprising when Mustache Man asks her dance and she immediately agrees, pushing her drink into Matt’s hand before being swept out onto the dance floor.

 

Matt watches them with a sour expression on his face, irritated for a reason he doesn’t quite understand.  It probably has something to do with Alex’s drink.  Why should he have to hold it?  What if he wanted to dance, hmm? 

 

When Mustache Man sweeps a wayward curl from her face, Matt outright glares, his grip tightening around Alex’s cup.  Not that is matters to him.  But no one should have the right to touch her hair, least of all Mustache Man. 

 

When she eventually returns, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed, Alex takes her drink and asks, “Not going to dance, darling?”

 

“Too busy being your personal drink holder,” Matt answers tartly, surprised at the annoyance in his voice that has everything to do with that tosser and nothing to do with Alex herself.

 

The blank stare she gives him as she sips at her drink conveys just how unimpressed she is at his tone.  Matt deflates and breathes out a sigh before giving her a sly look.  “Besides, the most gorgeous woman in the room was already taken.”

 

His demon smiles at his words, giving a tinkling laugh that lifts his heart.  Take that, Mustache Man.  She smirks at him, her voice infused with laughter as she asks, “Wanting to dance with me, angel?”

 

Matt pauses.  He has only been around for a little over a month, but that’s been plenty of time to pick up on her penchant for turning completely innocent words into something utterly filthy.  The smile he gives her is one of fond exasperation as he answers, “I feel like answering that is a trap.”

 

Her eyes widen with faux innocence as she places a hand to her chest, as if taken aback by his words.  “What are you trying to say, darling?”

 

“That you’re far too naughty for anyone’s own good.”

 

She drops the act and shrugs.  “Demon.”

 

A smile quirks at the edges of his lips, as if that is something endearing instead of the exact opposite of everything for which he stands.  “Fair enough.”

 

“But you like it,” she counters, watching him with a knowing smirk.  Infuriating, just like he concluded before.  But somehow he finds himself smiling right back, leaning into her space ever so slightly and resisting the odd urge to tug at one of her curls.  Surely if Mustache Man can touch her hair then he’s allowed to as well.

 

Be then he remembers he’s an angel.  Touching even one curl would do damage to them both.

 

“Unfortunately,” Matt finally replies, giving her a small smile.

 

“You know, most would consider it lucky.”

 

“They must not be angels, then.”

 

“You got that right, darling.  You must be special.”  She winks at him then, sending a flutter through his heart as he continues to smile fondly at her.

 

Forcing himself to take his eyes from her, he gazes out at the crowd of mingling people and sighs.  “Alright then.  Spill.  I know you’re not really here just to get a dance from Mustache Man.”

 

“Jealous, angel?”

 

Matt huffs, narrowing his eyes at her because _no_.  That’s ridiculous.  He’s not _jealous_.  He just thinks that he, her angel, deserves her attention more than some pompous git with a mustache.  But instead of protesting he opts only to insist, “Don’t change the subject.”

 

A small, knowing smile graces Alex’s lips as she holds up two fingers.  “I’m here for two reasons.  One:  The money these people give tonight isn’t really going to buy books for children in low income parts of the city- of course I wanted to be here to help it along.  Two:  I wanted to see how quick you were to pick up on it.”  Alex tsks at him, her eyes shining in amusement.  “A bit slow, I’m afraid.  But don’t worry, darling, you’re young yet.  Got a lot of learning to do and I’m more than happy to be of help.”

 

She grins at him then, Matt only capable of gaping at her as his brain trips over itself to come up with a witty reply.  “I- you- _what_?”  Ah yes.  Extremely witty indeed.

 

Alex sips her drink, watching him closely as she allows him time to catch up.  Snapping his mouth shut, Matt looks out at the people laughing and drinking and having a good time, and suddenly feels his stomach turn.  “So what are they doing with the money, then?”

 

“Well those donating think that it really is going towards the books.  But the hosts are ‘investing’ it in their corporations.”

 

“Which really means they’re putting it in their own pockets,” Matt finishes as it clicks, feeling a bit faint because _how_ is he going to fix this?

 

“Oh it gets better,” Alex says, her eyes lit up in glee.  “I invited a reporter to this evening’s event and gave him a tip about what’s really going on here.  By next week it’ll be splashed across headlines throughout the city.”

 

Matt eyes her warily.  “Why would you want to out them?”

 

She scoffs, as if the answer is obvious.  “The corporations will undergo full investigation.  A whole bunch of nasty things will be found- tax evasion, fraudulent licensing, withholding worker compensation and raises.”  Alex shrugs.  “I might even get one or two strikes out of it if I’m lucky.”

 

Matt gives a short, slightly hysteric laugh.  “Strikes on big corporations put _thousands_ out of jobs, Alex.  It could affect the city’s economy!”

 

She grins.  “Fun, right?” 

 

Matt makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, and has he mentioned yet how utterly and completely _infuriating_ his demon is? 

 

He scrubs his hand over his face, feeling defeated already.  “This is a mess.”

 

“Only for you, angel,” Alex reminds him brightly, earning herself another glare.

 

“And I’m not _young_ ,” Matt argues, suddenly remembering Alex’s earlier words.

 

Her eyebrows shoot up.  “Oh?  Do tell, darling.  What was your first great event?”

 

“The War,” Matt answers smugly.

 

Looking unimpressed, she counters, “Which one?”

 

“You know,” Matt says, making wide gestures.  “The Great one.”

 

Alex scoffs.  “Nice try, darling, but I’ve been around for far longer.  Countless revolutions, the birth of industrialism, the settlement of the American West, you name it.”

 

Matt raises his brows.  “Were you actually on the frontier?”

 

Alex gives a nod.

 

“Impressive.”

 

She gives a shrug.  “Bloody.”

 

“Still, you’re not _that_ much older.  A century at best.  I’m more than half that difference, so you can’t really pull the age card, _Alexandra_.”

 

Alex gasps at him, and he’s sure that if they could touch that he would have gotten slapped rather violently on the arm.  She narrows her eyes, but he doesn’t miss the way the corner of her lips twitch as if she wants to smile.  “Don’t you have a scandal you need to be attending to, angel?”

 

“I dunno, I’m rather having fun right here.”

 

“Well don’t you dare use my name again.”

 

He’s grown.  He’s mature.  He really is.  But something about his demon makes him feel like he’s a small mortal boy on the playground- running after the girl with pigtails because he’s just itching to pull them.

 

Matt leans in, smiling smugly at her before simply repeating, “Alexandra.”

 

When he ends up with her drink in his face, he can’t bring himself to be even a little upset, his laughter mixing with that of his demon’s, and the scandal left temporarily forgotten.

 

XxX

 

“I still can’t believe you got assigned to _London_ ,” Karen, his best mate and fellow angel, states as she gazes in awe at their surroundings.

 

They sit outside a café in the heart of the city, eating breakfast and catching up while she has a few days off in between getting reassigned from some small town in Scotland.

 

“Yeah it’s pretty great,” Matt agrees around a mouthful of bagel.  Swallowing his food and picking up his tea, he asks, “Where is it you’re getting assigned to again?”

 

“Cardiff,” Karen answers, wrinkling her nose in obvious distaste.

 

Matt shrugs.  “Better than Iceland.”

 

“We’ll see.”  She sighs.  “Anyway, how’re things with your new demon?”

 

Matt shakes his head, taking a few sips of his tea before answering, “She’s bloody infuriating.”

 

Karen immediately straightens in her seat.  “ _She_?  Your demon’s a _she_?  What’s she like?”

 

“Smart,” Matt answers immediately, glowering at nothing as he thinks of the most recent problem he’s having to deal with. 

 

Luckily, he was able to stop the whole charity scandal from turning into a giant mess- _You don’t let me have any fun_ , Alex had pouted at him- but now she’s messing with Parliament and trying to hold influence over the nation’s budget.  Honestly.  She knows right where to poke to rile up the entire city- if not the entire country.

 

“Also gorgeous,” he adds, picking at the bacon on his plate.

 

“Well of course she’s gorgeous.  She’s a demon.”

 

“No, she’s like _properly_ gorgeous.”

 

Karen leans forward then, wearing a smile he instantly decides he really doesn’t like.  “Sounds like somebody has a crush.”

 

“ _No_ ,” he insists hotly.  “Don’t even start, Kazza.”

 

“I’m not starting anything!”  Karen argues, holding her hands up in surrender.  “I’m just saying- all of us Fall to something.  Or _someone_.”

 

Matt scoffs.  “I’m not going to lose my immortality over a crush on a _demon_.”

 

“Aha!”  Karen exclaims, pointing at him excitedly.  “I knew you had a crush on her!”

 

Matt glares at her, only further irritated as she grins smugly at him.  “Nothing to be ashamed of, Smithers.”

 

He groans.  “I know it’s not!  Because I don’t even have a crush on her to begin with!  I was just _saying_ -”

 

Karen waves her hand, cutting him off.  “Whatever you say, moron.  You just better let me know before you do anything stupid.  Like kiss her.”

 

Recognizing that there will be no changing her mind, Matt gives up the argument and sinks into his chair with a resigned sigh.  He scoffs inwardly.  He doesn’t want to kiss Alex.

 

No longer paying attention to Karen as she rambles on, Matt finds himself thinking of Alex’s lips.  Full, soft, pink lips that seem to be set in a perpetual smirk.  And they’d probably feel incredible against his own.  Even more so with his hands buried in her thick curls, and her warm curves pressed against his body.

 

Matt swallows thickly and immediately banishes the thought, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  When he glances up, he finds Karen watching him with a knowing smirk, and suddenly every word he said in denial seems to lay in a useless puddle at his feet.

 

 

 


	2. your prison is walking through this world all alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swallowing thickly, Matt watches from afar as his demon flirts shamelessly with some unsuspecting mortal. He watches the smile on her face, the mischief in her eyes, and how her finger trails gracefully down the lapel of the man’s leather jacket. Looking away, he tries not to think about how he may have found the very thing that will cause his fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! It's a bit longer than normal so I hope it keeps your attention lol *sweats nervously*
> 
> Chapter title from "Desperado" by the Eagles

Exiting his flat and locking his door behind him, Matt is still trying to decide if he would rather tackle the casino down the street or deal with the greedy landlord who lives in the adjacent building when a sudden screech comes from behind Alex’s door.  Since they live so close together, Matt is constantly aware of her aura and exactly what it feels like.  In fact, it has come to be a bit…comforting.  But in this moment it feels different.  Colder.  Sharper.  As if she is genuinely terrified.

 

Without giving it a second thought, Matt turns and barges into his demon’s flat.  Frantically taking in his surroundings, he finds Alex backed into the corner of her kitchen, a towel wrapped around her body, her curls sticking to her skin in wet strands, and a shoe clutched tightly in her hand.  Wait…a shoe?

 

“Don’t move,” Alex whispers, her eyes trained on the hardwood floor that runs the space between them.

 

Standing stock still, Matt slowly lowers his eyes to floor.  Then he sees it, a tiny black speck no bigger than a coin scuttling across the floor.  A spider.

 

Relaxing, Matt feels the edges of his lips twitch as he refocuses on Alex, who is still intently watching the spider, her green eyes wide.  “It’s…a spider,” Matt points out, and despite his best efforts the laughter is all too apparent in his voice.

 

Alex immediately snaps her gaze to him, her lips thinning into a line and her eyes narrowing at his tone.  Matt begins to laugh outright now, no longer able to hold it in.  Alex- his _demon_ \- is afraid of a _spider_.

 

She huffs and swipes a strand of damp hair from her face in an agitated manner.  “It’s not funny, Matthew!”

 

“I’m sorry,” he immediately replies on an exhale, his continual laughter belying the sentiment.  It’s a shame, if he wasn’t so busy laughing, he would be able to better appreciate the flush that steals so beautifully across her cheeks.  He’ll make sure to file the image away for later.

 

Then, a shoe hits him directly on the side of his face.  All laughter is instantly halted.  That is, right up until he looks at her and finds her glowering angrily.  If he was mortal, he is sure that her glare alone would kill him on the spot.  Regardless, his fit of giggles somehow manages to start back up.

 

“Stop laughing and help me!”

 

Holding up his hands in surrender, Matt bends down to pick up the shoe that assaulted him and allows his laughter to subside.

 

“Hand me a glass.”

 

“What?”

 

“A drinking glass.  Hand me one,” he repeats, skirting around the spider that is currently remaining still and extending his open hand to Alex.

 

Reluctantly, Alex turns from the spider and fetches him a drinking glass.  With it in hand, Matt slowly approaches the small spider and bends before it.  With the lip of the glass directly angled in front of it, Matt whispers, “Well come on, then.  Better get in here before she uses her nasty demon powers to set you aflame.”

 

“I can’t set things on fire,” Matt hears Alex grumble from behind him.

 

Ignoring her, he chooses instead to focus on the spider that somehow decides to cooperate and skitters directly into the glass.  With a triumphant little noise, Matt covers the rim of the glass with the shoe and swiftly exits the flat to dispose of it outside.  No harm done.  Except maybe to his demon’s pride.

 

Matt grins to himself, picturing Alex and trying not to associate the incident with the word _adorable_.  In what world are demons adorable?  Making his way back up the stairs, shoe and empty glass in hand, Matt sighs and supposes not even he is insusceptible to this particular demon’s charm- a thought he believes more and more with each passing day.

 

When he returns, he finds Alex standing exactly where he left her and staring at her feet.  When she risks a glance up at him, he only smiles broadly in return, still inwardly giggling a bit.  Looking away, Alex purses her lips before muttering out her thanks.  His smile softens.

 

Infuriating and adorable.

 

\---

 

Later that day, Alex sweeps into his flat- without warning, as always.  Choosing not to acknowledge how his heart lifts at her mere presence, he readies a teasing remark about their earlier spider adventure.  When he lifts his head, his quip dies in his throat the moment he sets eyes on her.

 

She’s an angel.  At least, she looks like one.  The kind that mortals like to imagine, anyway.

 

A silky white dress clings to her curves and the neckline dips only low enough to be all at once distracting and a bit frustrating.  Gold ribbon is woven into her curls in a circlet that is reminiscent of a halo, and feathery wings are somehow attached at her back.

 

“How do I look?”  She asks, giving him a twirl.

 

Swallowing thickly, Matt is only capable of whispering, “Gorgeous.”

 

Alex gives him that small, pleased smile he loves so much before stating, “I’m off to a costume party.  A rather naughty one.  Gets out of hand every year.  I figured you might want to come and wave some of your angel dust about.”

 

Ignoring her perfectly ridiculous comment about angel dust, Matt eyes her warily.  “Why would you let me have influence over the party?”

 

Her lips purse before she answers, “I owe you for saving me earlier.”  She glowers at him.  “Don’t expect me to do this often, angel.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he responds, leaping from the sofa gleefully.

 

Alex holds up a finger.  “One condition.  You have to wear this.”  She holds up her other hand, and for the first time he notices the satan horns she holds.  They’re red and sequin-y and he is definitely _not_ going to wear them.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Alex speaks, “You laughed at me earlier so this is your penance.  No horns, no party, angel.”

 

Matt narrows his eyes at her.  “Does that mean you’re going to laugh at me if I wear them?”

 

A smile breaks across her face.  “Oh yes.  And I already have at least four jokes at the ready.”

 

Sighing and knowing there will be no arguing it if he wants to go, Matt bends slightly forward and gestures to the top of his head.  “Go on then.”

 

Alex slips the horns onto his head, careful not to actually touch him.  When he straightens, he finds her face lit up in glee.  A soft smile crosses his lips and he thinks that any amount of mockery he has to endure will be well worth it as long as it comes with that smile.

 

XxX

 

Blue.  No- green.  Wait.  That would go terrible with her hair.  But then again, there probably isn’t anything in the known color scheme that goes with that hair.  Matt sighs and gives a baleful glare at the selections of scarves before him.  Why is this so difficult?

 

It’s Christmas time.  In years past, Christmas has always been a relatively easy time of the year for him.  People are swept up in parties and gift-giving.  Families get together, and children are on their best behavior in hopes of receiving a visit from Father Christmas.  It’s the one time of year that observing and influencing crime and sin isn’t his biggest challenge.  No, instead his focus becomes trying to find a decent present for Kazza.

 

Last year he had picked her up a pair of mittens.  They were nice.  Stripey.  A little puff ball attached to each one.  She…didn’t like them, to say the least.  Matt huffs, remembering being whacked over the head with them.  Apparently mittens weren’t an appropriate gift.

 

But…scarves?  A scarf is good, right?  Women like scarves.  He sees them wearing them all the time.  Giving a sigh, Matt reaches out and snags one that’s gold and fluffy, determined to ignore the thought that it reminds him of Alex’s hair.

 

And speaking of the devil…or demon, in this case, as soon as Matt takes a step away from the display of scarves, he feels Alex’s aura.  What the bloody hell is she even doing here?  Keeping out a suspicious eye, Matt makes his way to one of the sales counters to check out.  He’ll have to find her once he’s done- what kind of trouble could she possible be causing in a _shopping mall_?

 

As it turns out, he doesn’t have to go looking for her at all.  The person in front of Matt finishes his transaction and leaves- and who else is standing behind the register than Alex herself?

 

When she glances up, smile in place and no doubt about to offer some sort of greeting, she stops, eyes lighting up and lips curling in a smirk.  “Hello, darling.  How can I help you?”

 

His demon stands there, wearing the department store uniform and a green elf hat perched atop her curls, her ever-present infuriating smile in place.  Before he even realizes it, he finds himself grinning right back.

 

“I’d like to buy this,” Matt answers, plopping down the scarf and leaning against counter as he watches her carefully.

 

Alex raises a brow as she rings up the scarf.  “Not exactly your color.”

 

His curiosity gets the better of him and, ignoring her statement, he asks, “What are you doing working in a _department store_?”

 

“What do you mean?”  When her eyes widen just a touch too innocently, he immediately knows that she’s up to something.  “I’m just doing my job, darling.”

 

“Uh-huh.  Your job isn’t retail.  Your job is causing trouble and making my stress meter reach unusually high levels.”

 

She grins as if to say _exactly_ , and _oh_.  Yes, she is definitely up to something.

 

Sliding the exact amount for the scarf across the counter to her, he takes the opportunity to lean in just a bit further and read the nametag pinned to her shirt.  He blinks at her.  “What have you done with poor Sophia?”

 

Alex scoffs at him.  “Sophia’s fine.  I found the nametag in the back.  Everyone just thinks I’m a new employee.”

 

“But _why_ ,” he asks, feeling a bit frustrated because this demon of his is unlike any other he has ever worked with.  He can never determine her next move.

 

Alex continues to smile at him, only serving to further heighten his frustration as she takes his money and asks, “Would you like to open a credit account with us today, sir?  You’ll receive ten percent off today’s purchase just for applying.”

 

Does he…what?  His brow furrows in confusion, and Matt opens his mouth, prepared to ask more questions when he sees her watching him with a significant look.  Oh.  _Oh_.

 

“You’re using your influence to get people to open store credit!”

 

Looking pleased with herself, Alex hands him a bag with the scarf inside and states, “They’ll all be knee deep in debt by July.”

 

Matt grinds his teeth and tries to focus on his irritation instead of how adorable his demon looks when she’s pleased with herself.  “How many people have you gotten to apply?”

 

Alex hums in contemplation, looking upward and tapping at her chin with her forefinger.  “Well, I’ve been working here for about a month…”  A beat, then she shrugs, grinning at him.  “Too many to count, I’m afraid.  I’m _really_ good at my job.” 

 

Matt feels his anxiety level skyrocket- how had it taken him this long to find out she was doing this?  He huffs.  In fairness, she keeps him busy with all the other commotion she causes throughout the city.  Matt shakes his head, scrubbing a hand over his face.  He knows that to balance this out that he’ll have to commit himself to coming in this store every day for the next few months and use his influence to persuade buyers _not_ to use credit.  He should have known that this month wouldn’t pass as smoothly as usual.  Not with Alex as his demon.

 

Elbows on the counter, Alex rests her chin in her palm and smiles.  “Problem, angel?”

 

Matt opens his mouth, fully prepared to let her know just how frustrating she is when he’s bustled out the way by a woman carrying far too much merchandise in her arms.  Alex’s eyes light up at the new customer and he sees the exact moment his demon labels the lady as her next target.

 

Internally panicking, Matt grabs an elf hat from a nearby Christmas display and quickly positions himself behind the counter next to Alex as she scans the new customer’s items.  Alex asks the woman if she would be interested in opening a line of credit with the store, and Matt feels her aura change with the question as she projects feelings of deep greed onto the woman’s heart.

 

Two can play at this game, he thinks as he yanks the hat on over his hair.  “Yeah,” Matt chimes in, giving the customer his best smile.  “No day like the holidays to dig yourself into crippling debt.”  He counters Alex’s projection of greed with fear, hoping that the lady will be too financially cautious to be roped in so easily.

 

The woman blinks at him, confused.  “There’s no guarantee that you’ll be approved for the card,” Alex speaks, a smile on her face that draws in even him, “but just applying will save you ten percent on today’s purchase.”  Alex gives a light laugh, as if this woman is her friend instead of a complete stranger.  “And honestly, who doesn’t need to save a little extra during the holiday season?”

 

Matt narrows his eyes at his demon.  Just like she said, she really is good at her job- making the customer feel safe and secure about a financial decision that is anything but.  Looking back at the customer, he changes his influence from fear to doubt.  “You know, opening a new line of credit can affect your credit score.  And let’s be real, how often do you shop here, anyway?  It really isn’t worth the trouble.”

 

The woman flounders, her mouth open but unable to make a decision, at war with herself.  After a moment, she shakes her head and hands the money for her purchases to Alex.  Taking her bags, her eyes flit between the two of them before stating, “Maybe next time,” and hurrying off.

 

“You scared her away!”

 

Matt stifles a grin, noting the upset flush that steals across her cheeks.  In fear of voicing something embarrassing like, _you look gorgeous even when you’re mad with me_ , Matt gladly throws himself into an argument with her.   “I did not _scare_ her!  You’re the demon!”

 

“You practically sent the poor thing running!”

 

“Either way, I won,” Matt counters with a triumphant smile.

 

Alex rolls her eyes, seemingly unimpressed.  “Good job, angel.  One down.  Just a couple thousand left to go.”

 

Ignoring her sarcasm, Matt prepares to gloat more, but is stopped by the widening of Alex’s eyes as she looks over his shoulder.  Turning, Matt frowns when he only sees a man approaching from a distance.

 

“Alex, what-”  But when he turns back, he finds Alex gone from his side, her elf hat and nametag left on the counter.  He spots her across the aisle, looking like a customer as she inspects a rack of clothing with an uninterested air.

 

Confused, Matt is half a second from calling out to her when a voice from behind him demands, “You’re not one of my employees.  Just what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

 

Matt turns toward the voice and is surprised to find a man practically looming over him.  The same man that seems to have run off Alex.  Glancing down, Matt suddenly understands, the man’s nametag angrily glaring up the title _MANAGER_.

 

“I asked you a question,” the manager of the store snaps, leaning in even closer, his glare somehow even more menacing than before.

 

“I- um- er- I…”  Caught completely off guard, all Matt can do is stutter, silently cursing his demon as he feels her aura lighten with amusement.

 

“What’re you trying to do?  Take money from the register?”

 

“I- No!  I-”

 

“I don’t have time for shenanigans from the likes of you,” the manager speaks again, unclipping a communicator from his belt.  “I’m calling security.”

 

Matt panics at his words, but is saved from more floundering as Alex approaches the counter with an, “Oh, darling!  I finally found you!”  Her shirt is different from the uniform that she had on a few minutes ago, Matt concluding with a glare that she must have stolen it.

 

“Terribly sorry, sir,” his demon speaks to the manager, who watches her with a furrowed brow, his grip on the communicator slackening.  “I asked my husband to wait for me at the counter _upstairs_ , and yet here he is.”

 

He feels her projecting feelings of confusion onto the manager, and picking up on her plan, Matt scurries around the sales counter to stand at her side.  Alex gives him a fond, exasperated smile that makes his heart leap, speaking before the manager has a chance.  “Honestly, darling, I’ve been looking for you for over a half hour.”

 

 “Sorry, dear,” he replies, “I could have sworn you said downstairs.”

 

Alex returns her attention to the manager.  “No harm done, hmm?”

 

The man frowns, as if he is having trouble understanding what’s happening.  “I…no…I suppose not.”  They leave the manager standing there, looking lost and confused, and the moment they’re out of sight Matt grins at Alex and asks, “ _Husband_?”

 

“Oh shut up, I had to come up with something.”

 

“You didn’t.  You could have left me to deal with security, but you saved me.”  His grin widens and Alex rolls her eyes.

 

“Didn’t want you getting some nasty mark on your pristine angel record.”

 

“Why not?  All I need is a few marks against me and I get reassigned to another city.  Could be out of your hair in no time.”

 

Alex huffs and stops walking, causing him to halt next to her.  “You may be an idiot angel, but you’re _my_ idiot angel, understand?  You’re not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

Matt blinks, a bit stunned by her admission.  Arms crossed and refusing to look at him now, his demon looks every bit on edge.  Like a cat backed into a corner and ready to strike at any sudden movement.  A slow smile works its way across his face.  “Not turning soft on me, are you sweetheart?”

 

A smile quirks at her lips.  “In your dreams, angel.”

 

XxX

 

Like Karen had reminded him a few months back, it is said that every immortal eventually falls to mortality.  The _how_ can never be pinned down because it is specific and unique to each immortal.  But Matt never really believed in that.  What could possibly make him want to give up his forever?  It’s entirely possible that there’s some sort of afterlife, but he’s never really been keen on wanting to test out that particular theory.

 

Swallowing thickly, Matt watches from afar as his demon flirts shamelessly with some unsuspecting mortal.  He watches the smile on her face, the mischief in her eyes, and how her finger trails gracefully down the lapel of the man’s leather jacket.  Looking away, he tries not to think about how he may have found the very thing that will cause his fall.

 

It’s just…he wants to touch her.  Wants to feel if her lips are even half as soft as they look.  Wants to pull her against him and run his hands over every inch of her body until the itch to have his skin against hers finally subsides.  Wants to bury his face in those golden curls and drown. 

 

Matt likes to think that the urge comes from the fact that he _can’t_ touch her, after all it seems like you always want what you can’t have.  But even if there was a single grain of truth in that, there is no denying that his longing grows stronger with every passing day.  He is completely captivated by her, and the already poor defenses around his heart are weakened by her every smile.  The frustrating thing is that she seems to be completely oblivious.

 

Scowling at himself, Matt turns and exits the pub.  He only tagged along to stop a pub brawl, anyway.  It was Alex’s suggestion- a competition.  If the night ended in drunken violence, she won.  If it ended peacefully, the win would go to him.  And okay, so maybe it wasn’t only bragging rights that convinced him.  All it took was for her to pout so prettily at him and he was a goner.  He was agreeing before he even knew what was happening.  But no amount of bragging rights would be enough to keep him standing there a second longer while she ignored him in favor of flirting up a storm with some _mortal_.

 

Matt scuffs his shoe on the sidewalk and glares weakly at the ground.  Look at him.  Falling for a demon.  This never would have happened in Iceland.

 

Behind him, there’s the sudden sound of hurried footsteps and he can feel his demon’s aura growing steadily stronger.  Sighing, he knows exactly who the footsteps belong to without even looking, and he isn’t surprised when Alex abruptly inserts herself in his path.

 

“Where are you going?”  She pants, slightly out of breath from hurrying to catch up with him.

 

“Home,” Matt answers, trying not to care as he notices her shivering slightly from the cold, her cheeks pink.

 

She frowns at him, her brow crinkling adorably in her confusion.  “Why?”  She smirks then, but her tone falls a bit flat as she tries to tease, “Already decided you were going to lose?”

 

Annoyed- more at himself and his current condition than with her- Matt barely manages to resist rolling his eyes.  “It was never about the stupid bloody competition, Alex.  Not that there was ever one to begin with!  All you did was go around and flirt with people until they bought you drinks!”

 

“What else was I supposed to do?  You wouldn’t dance with me!”

 

Of course he wasn’t going to sodding dance with her.  In what universe would he be able to keep his hands to himself if he did?  Instead of voicing this, he opts for, “There wasn’t even a dance floor!”

 

His demon narrows her eyes at him before quietly speaking, “You’re the one who agreed to come with me, you know.”

 

“Well obviously it was a mistake.”

 

He thinks he sees something akin to hurt flash in her eyes, but that might just be wishful thinking.  Regardless, his heart sinks as she suddenly refuses to look him in the eye.  Instead, she looks to some spot over his shoulder, her lips thinning into a line and her arms crossing in front of herself- whether to protect herself from the cold or his biting tone, he isn’t sure.

 

Letting out a regretful sigh, Matt shrugs out of his coat and carefully arranges it over her shoulders, mustering a thin smile when she finally looks at him.  “I just want to go home.  I’ll see you later, okay?”  And with that, he turns from her and continues down the sidewalk, hands shoved into his pockets and his heart feeling considerably damaged.

 

XxX

 

Matt wakes the next morning to his heart feeling like it has turned into a lump of lead and sunk to the very pit of his stomach.  Having a row with his demon outside of a pub and in the freezing cold of a February night definitely wasn’t one of his grandest of acts.

 

What’s worse is that he’s unable to come up with something- anything- to justify his own actions.  This time there’s no denying that he was being a jealous idiot.

 

Pushing aside the ill feeling now residing in his stomach, Matt dresses and decides to distract himself with going to find some breakfast.  It’s a good plan, he thinks, but is one that is instantly brought to a halt the moment he swings open his flat door and finds his jacket folded neatly at his doorstep.  With a frown, Matt bends down and picks it up, recognizing it as the one he wore last night- the one he gave to Alex.

 

With a heavy sigh, Matt reaffirms for the hundredth time that morning that he really fucked up.  His demon doesn’t do things like leaving jackets outside of doors- she barges into flats unannounced, returns it in person, and then pouts until he pulls out the coffee he has in the cabinet especially for her.

 

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Matt closes the door to his flat and crosses the hallway to knock lightly on Alex’s door.  He waits in tense silence, urging his brain to come up with something to say before she answers.

 

The doors swings open a moment later, Alex standing there in her pink fluffy robe and a little frown on her face.  “Matt,” she says in surprise, opening the door wider to allow him inside.  “Why did you knock?”

 

“Why did you leave this on my doorstep?”  He counters, waving the jacket at her.  “Normally you would barge in and throw it at my face.”

 

Alex purses her lips, her arms crossing into that same defensive position he put her in last night.  “I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

Matt scoffs.  “Never stopped you before.”

 

When she glares at him he realizes that this conversation is going in the exact opposite direction he was hoping.  Shoulders slumping, he glances down at his feet, as if his shoes will have the right words.  Feeling defeated before he even begins, Matt looks back at her and opens his mouth to speak, but is halted by Alex shaking her head.

 

“Nope.  Don’t you dare give me those eyes, Matthew.”

 

He blinks at her, confused.  “I…what?”

 

“Those big sodding puppy eyes!  Every time you turn them on me you somehow end up getting your way!”  She turns from him then, and he hears her mumble, “It’s goddamn infuriating,” as she grabs a folder that was resting on her kitchen table.  Stalking back over to him, she brings the folder up in front of his face with a flourish, blocking him from her view.  “Okay,” she breathes.  “ _Now_ you may speak.”

 

Blinking at the green folder now obscuring Alex from his vision, his lips twitch into a smile.  “I’m sorry,” he admits.  “For last night.  I was a bit of a tosser.”

 

He hears her sigh.  “No, darling.  You’re just an idiot.”  Her words are laced with exasperated affection and _christ_ , he _has_ been an idiot.  The realization takes him by surprise, hitting him like a freight train.

 

Demons and angels despise one another.  Matt couldn’t even be in the same room as his last demon for ten minutes before he had the inexplicable urge to toss him from a cliff.  But this time it’s different.  He’s been enamored by Alex since day one.

 

And her?  She waltzes into his flat at ungodly hours of the morning, brings him along when she’s causing any trouble, and calls him _darling_ like it’s his name.  And, Matt thinks, his heart sinking, the petty words he threw at her the night before had wounded her, however briefly.  Words that shouldn’t have affected her unless she regarded him with at least something more than indifference.

 

Looking hopefully at Alex- well, the folder- Matt beseeches, “Let me make it up to you.”

 

“What?”  Alex asks, dropping the folder down an inch to narrow her eyes at him in suspicion.

 

“You’re right.  I’ve been an idiot.  Let me make it up to you,” he repeats, suddenly feeling vulnerable under her scrutinizing gaze, but all the more determined.

 

For a moment, she only remains silent, watching him carefully.

 

“How?”

 

Matt grins, thinking back to the first time she crashed into his flat, wearing that same fluffy robe and demanding coffee.   “I do believe I promised you a proper date.”

 

XxX

 

Matt has gotten so used to his demon’s presence that whenever she isn’t near, the absence of her aura feels like a hole in his chest.  The hole is there now, leaving him cold and nervous- he’s supposed to pick her up for their date in ten minutes and she’s obviously not at home.  Pausing in his pacing across the kitchen floor, Matt glances anxiously at his phone.  Scratch that- nine minutes.

 

Not that it matters, really.  It’s not like it’s a _real_ date.  It’s just something they’ve joked about on and off since the beginning.  And maybe he put enough thought into it for it to be a real date.  And maybe he _wants_ it to be real.  Maybe she does, too.  But he figures that want is better left unsaid- treating this date with anything other than light-heartedness would be dangerous for them both.

 

Regardless, he plans on showing her a good time.  Glancing at his phone again, he glares.  As long as she shows up, that is.

 

In an attempt to distract himself from the time, Matt plops down on the sofa and turns on the television.  The news is on, and it takes him a moment to give it his full attention, but as soon as he does, his heart sinks.  A riot in the underground.  Giving a sigh, Matt stands and grabs his jacket, knowing exactly where he will find his demon.

 

The second Matt steps foot on the stairs leading to the underground station, he can feel her aura.  He’s honestly not surprised- where else would she be except where the trouble is?

 

Half-way down the concrete steps, Matt pauses to take in the scene before him.  The people standing on the platform are in one angry, riotous group.  There’s unintelligible yelling mixed with a good dose of violence, and standing just a few steps below him is his demon watching it all with a look of mild amusement on her face.

 

Matt sighs, stepping down to be on the same stair.  “Care to explain this, then?”

 

Obviously not surprised by his presence, Alex simply raises her brows at him.  “Me?  The two hour delay of the underground trams is because of some electrical problem.”

 

“And the riot?”  Matt asks exasperatedly, gesturing toward the mass of angry people.

 

Alex laughs, as if the answer is obvious.  “The frustration level was already significantly high when I arrived.  I just helped to…misplace it a bit.”

 

Matt sighs, mildly surprised at his utter lack of motivation to step out onto the platform and calm everyone down.  He’s much more interested in the woman standing next to him. 

 

Resolutely keeping his eyes ahead of him, he nonchalantly brings up their date.  “I was supposed to pick you up.”

 

Even without looking at her, he can tell there is a smile gracing her lovely face as she replies, “And here you are.  So far, so good, angel.”

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Matt tries to affect an air of indifference as he asks, “So you’re not bailing on me, then?”

 

“On our date, you mean?”

 

Lips pressing into a thin line, he gives a nod of confirmation, feeling oddly vulnerable.

 

“Well I didn’t get dressed up for nothing.”

 

At her words, Matt finally gives Alex his full attention for the first time that night.  She’s smirking at him, her lips painted a sinful red that matches the flower keeping her curls pinned away from her face.  The black dress she wears hugs her figure in all the right places, the hem dropping to a few inches below her knees.  It’s flowy and looks as soft as her curls, and before he knows it, that itch to touch her has returned in full force.

 

Matt swallows thickly.  “You look lovely, sweetheart.”  Though if he’s honest, she looks just as lovely now as she does in her normal, everyday clothing- things like striped shirts and skirts with crazy prints and converse shoes.  Inwardly, Matt sighs at himself, knowing it has nothing to do with the clothing and everything to do with the woman herself.

 

A pleased smile tugs at her lips, and for a moment he thinks he sees her cheeks flush with the lightest of blushes, but it must have been a trick of the light because in the next second it’s gone.

 

“So,” she speaks, the smile still in place, shining from her eyes, “what are you going to do?”

 

Matt blinks.  “About what?”

 

His demon gestures toward the platform.  Ah, right.  The riot. 

 

“It seems to be losing some of its momentum,” he notes. 

 

Alex hums in agreement, and when he looks back at her- looking like a vision and all dressed up for _him_ \- it takes less than a second to make his decision.  He thinks a whole city block could be burning to the ground and it still wouldn’t stop him from taking her on their date.

 

Turning on his heel, Matt begins to ascend the steps up to the street.  “Well come on, then.  We don’t want to be late.”

 

His demon follows after him, falling in stride next to him once they’re out of the stairwell.  “You’re not going to stop the riot?”

 

Stifling a smile at the surprise in her voice, Matt shakes his head.  “Got more important places to be.  Besides, mortals aren’t _completely_ helpless.  They’ll work it out on their own.”  Giving her a playful glare, he adds, “This date could go a lot smoother if you stopped making trouble, though.”

 

Alex grins at him.  “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

 

Matt snorts, seriously doubting it.

 

XxX

 

The date goes...decently.  Well, maybe a little less than decent.  Okay, it turns out mildly catastrophic as far as dates go, the end of the night seeing him counting the seconds until he can go hide under his covers like they could shield him from embarrassment.

 

In the corridor of their building, Alex turns to face him with a happy sigh, leaning back against her door.  “So that was a proper date, hmm?”

 

Matt grimaces before mumbling, “More like disastrous.”

 

Alex straightens at his words, frowning at him.  “What do you mean?”

 

“The play-”

 

“Was _hysterical_.”  Alex interjects.  “And you blush so prettily, angel.  It was quite the sight.”

 

Matt groans, but his heart lifts a bit at the smile she gives him, her green eyes warm and full of affection.  He had meant to take her to a local production of _The Taming of the Shrew_ , but as it would turn out, it was actually called The Taming of the _Screw_.  It ended up being an incredibly more… _adult_ version of that particular Shakespeare play.

 

“And dinner-”

 

“Was perfect,” she finishes with a threatening glare.

 

Matt eyes her dubiously.  “You consider a parking lot picnic to be _perfect_?”

 

The original plan had been a candle-lit dinner at some fancy Italian restaurant.  He had made reservations and everything.  But the play ran a little longer than he expected, and by the time they arrived at the restaurant, it was closed for the night.  As was every other decent place to eat.  So they made a quick trip into the nearest Tesco and walked out with a bundle of sandwich supplies. 

 

They settled on the sidewalk just outside of the store, the parking lot lights providing sufficient light to eat by.  In an effort to still have that candle-lit dinner, Matt had purchased a small candle, which he lit and sat between them as they ate and exchanged stories of the demons and angels they had worked with in the past.  Despite the conditions, the meal turned out to be one of playful bickering and laughter, both of them perfectly content. 

 

That is, right up until he nearly lit Alex’s dress on fire.

 

“I nearly caught you on fire!”  His protest only causes his demon to grin as she looks down at the singed hem of her dress.  “It gives it a rather rugged look, don’t you think?  I like it.”

 

After dinner, much to Alex’s delight, he had pulled out a bottle of cheap wine for her and a tin of his favorite biscuits for them to share.  Disaster came when he attempted to open the wine, knocking over the candle in the process.  Luckily, Alex caught it before it could do any significant damage, and their meal ended with him stammering out apologies and her laughing until there were tears in her eyes.

 

Matt huffs, fulling intending on protesting further, but Alex shakes her head, stopping him in his tracks.  She smiles softly.  “I had a wonderful time, darling.  Thank you.”

 

Her words are nothing but sincere and he immediately deflates, a reluctant smile crossing his face.  Standing there, in the tiny hallway between their flats, Matt looks at Alex and feels like his heart has been filled to the brim with warmth.  He is completely infatuated with her, but suddenly, in that moment, _infatuated_ no longer seems like a sufficient enough word.

 

Heart pounding, Matt finds himself taking a step forward before he even realizes what he’s doing.  Alex gasps, a soft, shuddering inhale as he leans in until there is barely an inch between them.  Her eyes meet his, green and beautiful and dark, and what he sees is his own want reflected there.

 

Licking his lips, Matt bends his head just a little more, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips so close to hers that he can all but feel them against his own.  His hands rest on the door behind her, at either side of her head, his fingers pressing firmly against the wood to keep them still.  He has never wanted to touch her more than in this moment.  He wants to cup her face in one hand and splay his other against the small of her back.  Wants to feel the softness of her dress, the warmth of her body, and finally, _finally_ know exactly what a kiss from his demon tastes like.

 

“ _Matt_.”  His name is a soft, puff of air against his face, a plea for him to do exactly what he wants, what _they both_ want.  But it feels like a bucket of ice cold water, drenching him in the full realization of what he’s about to do.

 

Immediately, he pulls away, removing himself from her space and feeling all the colder for it.  He backs away until he’s standing with his back at his own door, needing the space between them to keep him from changing his mind.

 

His demon doesn’t look at him, her curls obscuring her face as she focuses on the floor, but Matt can tell that she’s shaking.

 

Again, he wants to reach for her, his heart feeling suddenly heavy.

 

“Alex-” he tries, but she shakes her head.  When she looks up, a sad smile is on her lips, but he sees the understanding in her eyes.

 

“Good night, angel,” is all she says before turning and entering her own flat, closing the door softly behind her.

 

 

 


	3. if that is sinful, then let me be damned for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt closes his eyes against the self-loathing building in his chest. Does he hate himself for falling to point that he’s hit the ground? Knowing damn well she wouldn’t be able to catch him? Or because he wanted to kiss her? Because he /should/ have kissed her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaayyy, last chapter! For those of you who know my track record, you won't be surprised that it gets real sappy real quick lol ANYWAY, hope you enjoy~
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the kudos and comments, they honestly make my days so much better!!
> 
> Chapter title from A Streetcar Named Desire (selected specifically for the lovely lady who gave me this prompt. Hope you like what I wrote for you, darling! I had a blast writing it <3 )

 

 

Matt had been a fool to think that taking her on a date wouldn’t change anything between them.  That if they kept it light-hearted then they could both get what they wanted without any of the consequences.  Except, while it started out as a joke, it ended up as anything but.  Any light-heartedness there was tossed from the window the moment they made it real.

 

And then, to make matters worse, he damn near kissed her.  He, an angel, almost kissed his  _demon_.  Scrubbing his hand over his face, Matt closes his eyes against the self-loathing building in his chest.  Does he hate himself for falling to point that he’s hit the ground?  Knowing damn well she wouldn’t be able to catch him?  Or because he wanted to kiss her?  Because he  _should have_  kissed her?

 

He honestly doesn’t know.  The answer is possibly both.  Either way, he’s found himself in a right mess.

 

Matt hasn’t seen his demon in over two weeks, not since their date.  He imagines it’s because just like him, she has no idea where to go from here.  Pretending the want isn’t there is no longer an option, so what now?  Avoid one another until the end of time?

 

Matt gives a humorless laugh, feeling a bit ill just at the prospect alone.  His phone rings then, Karen’s face popping up on his screen and providing just the distraction he needs.

 

Swiping his thumb across the screen, he answers, “Hello?”

 

“Oi, what’s that gloomy tone all about, Smith?  You should be jumping for joy at just my voice.”

 

Matt snorts, but Karen sighs at his lack of witty reply.  “Alright.  Spill.  What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing!”  He winces at his own voice, knowing it sounds far from convincing.

 

“Your demon giving you a difficult time?  Not as great as you thought she was, huh, numpty?”

 

“I almost kissed her, Kaz,” he snaps, his free hand carding through his hair in agitation.

 

“You  _what_?!”  Matt holds the phone away from his ear at her screech, and glares at it like she can actually see him.  “I almost kissed her.  But I didn’t, so it’s fine.”

 

“It is not  _fine_ , Matt!”

 

Closing his eyes, Matt remains silent, knowing she’s right.

 

"You were supposed to call me before you did anything that stupid!"

 

“I didn’t  _actually_  kiss her!  And it’s not like it’s something you plan, Kazza!  We were on a date and-”

 

“A  _date_?!”

 

“Stop screeching at me!”

 

“Well stop being a moron!”

 

Matt sighs, tugging at the fringe of his hair.

 

“I’m coming over,” Karen states, her words immediately inducing him into a mild panic.

 

“What?  Why?!  I’m fine!”

 

He can practically hear Karen rolling her eyes at him.  “That’s why I was calling in the first place.  I’m going to be in London next Friday and I wanted know if you wanted to grab dinner together.”

 

“Oh,” Matt replies on an exhale, feeling relieved.  For a minute there, he was afraid she was going to demand to meet Alex.

 

“But I have a better idea,” Karen continues, sounding like she’s already made a decision and will broker no argument.  “We’ll have dinner at your place and you’ll invite Alex over.”

 

His stomach drops.  “What?  Come on, Kaz.  There’s no need for that!”

 

Ignoring him entirely, his friend talks over him, “If she’s as great as you say she is, then I’ll leave you alone about her.  But if she’s just like every other demon we’ve ever worked with then I get to whack you over the head until you finally come to your senses!”

 

Matt sighs, already knowing that arguing would be nothing but a waste of time and energy.  “Fine.”

 

“Great,” Karen answers, and he can hear the smug, triumphant grin in her voice.  “I’ll bring my best whacking stick.”

 

And with that, she ends the call, leaving Matt to stand in his kitchen and mentally kick himself for mentioning Alex at all.  Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Matt gives another sigh and looks toward his door as if it were the gate to hell itself.  What’s he supposed to tell Alex?   _Hey, my best mate is coming over for dinner and wants you to join us so she can make sure you’re not one hundred percent horrible?_

 

His heart sinks.  And while knows that Karen has completely good intentions, it still sounds bloody awful.  But regardless, Alex may not even be receptive to the idea.  He hasn’t seen her in two weeks.  What’s he supposed to do?  Sweep into her flat and ask her like nothing between them has changed?

 

Even as Matt scoffs at the idea, he finds himself moving toward his door.  No point in putting it off.  Exiting his flat, he finds that he won’t have to argue with himself over having to knock or not, finding his demon leaving her flat as well.

 

Alex blinks, looking surprised to see him.  “Matt.  Hi.”

 

Something in his chest loosens just at the sight of her, and a smile is blooming across his face before he knows it.  “Just the demon I was looking to see,” he greets.

 

She raises her brow at him.  “You have another demon in your life, darling?  Do tell.”

 

Matt huffs out a laugh at her teasing, glad to know that he hasn’t completely bollocksed up everything.  “No, it’s just you, I’m afraid.”

 

He is completely aware of the slightly besotted look he must be giving her, and when she deflates under his gaze, her smile slipping at his words, he knows she is all too aware of it as well.

 

Biting her lip, Alex watches him with a hesitation before finally confessing, “I wanted to, you know.”

 

A lump forms in his throat, causing his next words to come out in a quite rasp.  “Wanted to what?”

 

“Kiss you.”  In that moment she looks so vulnerable by her admission that he just wants to scoop her up and hold her until any insecurity disappears and she’s his sassy, flirty demon once again.

 

“I wanted to kiss you, too, sweetheart.”  He gives a sad smile.  “But I think you already knew that.”

 

A small smile flits across her lips, then she sighs.  “I should have just gone to New York.  Could have avoided this whole mess.”

 

Matt frowns, confused.  “New York?”

 

Alex nods.  “I was offered a transfer to Manhattan a few weeks back.  I turned it down.”

 

Matt gapes.  “  _Why?_ ”

 

His demon gives him a hesitant look, as if answering him will reveal too much.  Then she asks, “Would you have gone?”

 

Most immortals dream of getting reassigned to Manhattan, but only the best of the best ever make it.  Before this, before Alex, he would have taken the job without question.  But now…

 

Matt finds himself shaking his head.  “No.  I don’t think I would have.”  Quite suddenly, he realizes that this woman standing before him has changed  _everything_.  Now, after knowing Alex, how could he ever settle for another demon?

 

Alex simply arches a brow at him, as if he just answered the question.  Matt pauses, staring at her.  Oh.  She didn’t go because of him.

 

The words echo in his head-  _she didn’t go because of him_.

 

His heart constricts, and before he does something stupid like reach for her and crush her to his frame, he blurts out, “My friend wants you to come to dinner.”

 

Alex blinks, obviously thrown by the sudden change of subject.  “Your friend…what?”

 

Flushing, Matt rubs at the back of his neck and gives her a small, self-deprecating smile.  “My best mate- Karen.  She’s coming over for dinner next Friday and she wants to meet you.”

 

“She’s an angel, I’m guessing?”

 

Matt nods.

 

Alex hums.  “Do I get to bring a friend?”

 

He shrugs.  “Sure.”

 

Alex smiles, and suddenly it’s like their earlier conversation never happened.  “Alright, darling.  I’ll see you then.”  She takes a step down the hallway before pausing and giving him a sly glance over her shoulder.  One that immediately alerts him that she is preparing to start some sort of trouble.  “Though you might be interested in knowing that I’m on my way to the Stock Exchange.”

 

Matt’s eyes widen, and he hears her laughing as he rushes back into his flat, grabbing his keys before following her out.

 

XxX

 

Alex brings a demon to dinner.  Of course she does.  And he’s tall and blond and scruffy and glares at Matt the moment he walks through the door.  A glare that Matt returns all too happily throughout their entire meal.  Well, when he’s not being busy staring at Alex, anyway.

 

She’s lovely, dressed in a brown and a white striped shirt and a blue skirt, her hair pulled back and a smile on her face.  She looks adorable, really, and he thinks that without her aura, no immortal would ever guess her to be a demon.  At least, not until she opened her mouth or caused some sort of commotion.

 

“So,” Matt says to Karen once they’ve finished dinner and started dessert, “what’s the demon in Cardiff like?”

 

“Horrible,” Karen immediately responds, throwing Arthur- Alex’s guest- a glare as she speaks, obviously still sore about his earlier comment about her having a moon face.  If the man weren’t a demon, Matt imagines that he and Arthur would get along just fine. 

 

“He’s trouble, just like every other demon out there,” Karen finishes.

 

“I beg to differ,” Alex speaks before taking a sip of her wine.

 

Matt snorts, throwing her a fond look.  “You’re trouble and you know it.”

 

She smirks.  “Oh I would never deny that, darling.  In fact, I pride myself in it.  I just meant that angels are trouble, too.  If not more so.”

 

“Hardly,” argues Karen, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.  “We’re perfect.”

 

“And that’s the trouble isn’t it?”  When she speaks, her voice is quiet and her eyes are soft, her gaze focused solely on Matt.  “As a demon, you don’t expect any trouble from angels.  But then one swans in with a stupid grin and kind eyes and ruins everything in such a way that you find yourself aiding along in your own destruction before you even know it.”  Alex takes another sip of her wine, looking back at Karen.  “And if that isn’t trouble then I don’t know what is.”

 

If Matt were paying attention to Karen, he would see the moment his friend approves of Alex, a reluctant smile gracing her face, but he misses it because in that moment he has eyes for his demon only.  He is entirely sure that the besotted look on his face has reached a whole new level, but he doesn’t give it much thought.  Instead, he finds himself thinking that it sure is good that there is a table is currently separating him from Alex- he’s not sure if he would be able to keep himself from kissing her on the spot without it.

 

The rest of the evening carries on smoothly after that, filled with light chatter and teasing remarks.  Arthur doesn’t glare at him even once, and when the man leaves, he looks Matt over and gives a subtle nod- as if giving his stamp of approval.

 

Karen follows shortly after, pulling Matt into a tight hug.  “I like her,” is the last thing Karen whispers before waggling her fingers at him and exiting his flat.

 

Heart light and smile on his face, Matt turns to find Alex at the sink, washing dishes.  Grateful for her help, he immediately picks up a dishcloth and begins to dry each plate as she finishes with them, remarking, “That went well.”

 

Alex snorts.  “As well as a dinner between angels and demons could have gone, I suppose.”

 

They finish in mostly silence after that, the only sound that of the running water and Alex humming some tune under her breath.  She sways along with whatever song is in her head, and Matt can’t help but stare, completely enraptured by her.

 

When she finishes, Matt wipes down the last dish and tosses the cloth to Alex for her to dry her hands.  “All finished,” she states, placing hands on her hips and giving him a triumphant smile.

 

Swallowing thickly, Matt gathers all of his courage and shakes his head.  “One thing left.”

 

Alex frowns, brow furrowed as she gives a quick glance around the kitchen.  “What?”

 

In answer, Matt holds out his hand.

 

Alex freezes, staring at his extended hand, and all Matt can do is wait.  After one long, agonizing moment, Alex brings her eyes up to his, and he can tell that she’s made her decision. 

 

Taking a step forward, his demon slips her hand into his, and the moment they touch feels like breathing after being deprived of air for far too long.

 

Her hand is warm and steady in his own, but he feels the immediate strain taken on by his aura.  It feels like someone gripping two ends of a string and pulling, hoping to break it with might alone.  But it isn’t something that snaps immediately, and Matt can feel his aura being drained like seconds ticking down on a clock.

 

_Ten_

 

Matt pulls his demon closer, so close that her chest brushes ever so slightly against his own.  They’re barely touching, but it’s enough to send shivers down his spine.

 

_Nine_

 

The hand not clasped tightly in Alex’s reaches up and cups her face, his thumb sweeping reverently across the apple of her cheek. 

 

When she smiles, it steals his breath.

 

_Eight_

 

Alex’s free hand moves to rest on his chest, her fingers splaying over the soft material of his shirt, directly over his heart.  It’s comforting to have her hand there, over the piece of him that he gave to her a long time ago without even realizing it.

 

_Seven_

 

The hand cupping her face moves and pulls the elastic band from Alex’s hair in one swift motion.  Matt observes in fascination as her curls spring forward, unable to stop himself from tugging at one perfect spiral by her face, watching joyously as it bounces back in place. 

 

His demon laughs.

 

_Six_

 

Alex’s hand travels from his chest to his neck, his pulse spiking at the feel of her hand on his bare skin, warm and soft.  Smiling happily at him, a smile he can’t help but return, Alex cups the back of his neck and pulls him toward her.

 

_Five_

The strain on his aura is heavier than ever before but he finds that he doesn’t even care.  His lips meet Alex’s and kissing her becomes the only thing that matters.

 

_Four_

 

Her lips are soft and pliant against his own, and he finds himself smiling into the kiss as the smell of cherry blossoms surrounds him.

 

_Three_

 

His hand abandons hers to rest at the small of her back, pulling her flush against his frame and reveling in the feeling of her body pressed against his own.  Alex whimpers into the kiss, her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck and sending a bolt of desire that strikes through his bones and sizzles under his skin.

 

_Two_

 

Matt clings to her as they exchange soft, open-mouthed kisses, the hand not at her back burying into her curls and tightening there. 

 

He doesn’t want to let go.

 

_One_

In that last second, they both pull away, saving their auras from being completely drained.  They watch one another, eyes sad, chests heaving, and fingers itching to reach out and touch. 

 

They’re still immortal, still angel and demon, and not sure if that’s for better or for worse.

 

XxX

 

That night- after the kiss- Alex leaves his flat and they both move on.  They do their jobs.  An angel and a demon and nothing more.  There’s hardly any other option.

 

A while back, a part of him thought if he could just touch her, just have her as his for a brief moment, then the want would disappear.  Like a magical cure to a deadly disease.  But it doesn’t disappear.  Of course it doesn’t.  If anything, it’s made matters worse.  Now, not only can he not touch her, but he rarely ever sees her.

 

His demon no longer barges into his flat, smile on her face and empty mug in her hand.  Matt no longer accompanies her when she goes out to start trouble, an expression of fond exasperation on his face.  Instead, the coffee in his cabinet goes stale, his mornings go uninterrupted, and his level of stress stays at a rate lower than it has been at any point during the past eight months.  It’s sodding miserable.

 

“You know, most angels would be jumping for joy if they hadn’t seen or heard from their demon in weeks,” Karen speaks through the phone, causing Matt to roll his eyes.

 

“Well most angels don’t fall for their demons, do they?”

 

His friend hums in agreement.  “But don’t worry, Smithers, I know just the thing to get you out of this slump.”

 

“Kaz, if I have to sit here and listen about one more of your ‘really great friends,’ I’m going to hang up on you.”

 

“Oh you’re not gonna have to hear about her from me.  You can find out all about her tonight, in person.”

 

“What?”  Matt asks, confused and a little more than suspicious at the gleeful tone of Karen’s voice.

 

“I set you up on a date!”  She exclaims, and he’s sure that if her hands were free that she would be clapping excitedly.  Matt, on the other hand, feels as if the bottom of his world just dropped out from beneath him.

 

“I’m not going on a date, Kazza!”

 

“Oh come on, Matt.  She’s a nice mortal girl.  It’ll be a good distraction.”

 

“No,” he answers firmly.

 

“Well, you sort of  _have_  to go.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah.  I already told her you were going to meet her at that fancy Indonesian restaurant downtown.”

 

“ _What_?!”

 

“Eight o’clock!  Don’t be late!”  Karen rushes out before quickly ending the call, successfully avoiding any well-deserved yelling from his end.  Well, at least until the next time he sees her.  Then there will most definitely be yelling.

 

\---

 

After a long debate with himself, Matt finally decides to go.  Not because he wants to, mind.  But because his guilt gets the better of him.  No one should be stuck sitting alone at a table, waiting for someone who’s never going to show.

 

His date turns out to be a nice girl, just like Karen said, and he thinks that the evening might not pan out as terribly as he previously thought.  But then his date pops off to the restroom, and the moment she’s out of sight, he suddenly feels his demon’s aura.

 

Straightening in his chair, Matt looks up just in time to see Alex taking the seat across from him.  For a moment all he can do is stare- he hasn’t seen even a glimpse of a single curl since the night of the dinner party.  And now here she is, sitting across from him, looking as lovely as ever and watching him carefully.

 

And he’s on a date.

 

“Alex- what- I- what are you doing here?”

 

“Karen called,” Alex answers, trying to sound disinterested.  “Not even sure how the girl got my number.  But she said you were in some sort of trouble and that I would find you here.”

 

  
_Karen_.  Matt seethes.  She probably nicked Alex’s phone at the dinner party just long enough to get her number.

 

Swallowing thickly, Matt speaks, “I’m not in any trouble.”

 

Alex gives a small, humorless smile.  “So I’ve gathered.”

 

Matt’s heart constricts, and he has so many things that he wants to say, but the words get caught in his throat.  Instead, Alex mindlessly straightens a fork and notes, “She seems nice.”

 

Matt snaps at that.  “Well I don’t want bloody  _nice_ , do I?”

 

Though surprised by his sudden change of tone, Alex does a remarkable job of keeping her face blank as she asks, “What do you want, then?”

 

Matt gives a disbelieving laugh because there’s no way she doesn’t  _know_.  She has to.  “I want infuriating.  And difficult.  And a naughty smirk, and warm eyes.”  He pauses, taking a breath.  “ _You_ , Alex.  I want you.”

 

His demon’s eyes turn suspiciously bright, but just as she opens her to mouth to respond, she’s interrupted by the reappearance of his date.  “Sorry,” Alex apologizes to the girl as she stands.  “We were just catching up.”

 

Giving him a tight smile, Alex turns from the table and leaves the restaurant.  He wants to go after her and demand a response, but he remains in his seat, incapable of doing anything but staring sadly after her.

 

“Old friend?”  His date asks, smiling at him as she reclaims her seat.

 

“Something like that,” Matt mutters, returning his attention to his food.

 

His date carries most of the conversation from then on out, Matt engaging only minimally and feeling all the worse for it.  But all he can think about is Alex- nothing else matters.

 

He’s sitting there, staring glumly at his food while the girl across from him makes small talk, when the realization hits him.   _Nothing else matters_.  Not even his immortality.

 

Matt immediately shoots up from his seat, the chair scraping noisily against the floor and his cloth napkin fluttering from his lap to the ground.  A smile breaks across his face and his heart feels lighter than ever because this changes  _everything_.

 

His date gives him a small, confused frown.  “Sorry,” Matt says, feeling a bit guilty as he pulls out enough money to cover the bill and lays it on the table.  “I’m  _really_  sorry.  And you’re really nice, but I- I have to go.”

 

And with that he’s gone, rushing out of the restaurant and hailing a cab.  When he arrives back at his flat, Matt dashes up the stairs and wastes no time with knocking, barging right through his demon’s door.

 

Alex stands in her kitchen, frowning down at an open suitcase that rests on her table.  At his entrance, she immediately looks up, surprise on her face.  “Matt- what…”  She frowns as he takes a small moment to pant for air.  “Have you been running?”

 

Matt nods, swallowing another lungful of air as he closes the door behind him.  Walking over to her, he says, “I realized something, and I needed to tell you right away.”

 

Alex only continues to frown at him in confusion, her brow furrowed adorably.  He smiles then.  This woman had no idea just how much he loves her.

 

“I’m not happy,” Matt starts, and Alex snorts.

 

“Neither am I.”  She gestures to the suitcase.  “Why do you think I’m packing this bloody bag?”

 

Matt frowns, suddenly derailed from his train of thought.  “Wait…what?”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Alex looks at him and states, “I’m moving.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“I requested a new assignment about a week ago.  I’m being transferred to Toronto.”  She sighs.  “Should have taken Manhattan when I had the chance.”

 

Panic seizes his chest.  “But- no!  You love London.”

 

Her lips press into a thin line.  “Not as much as other things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like my immortality, I suppose.”

 

Matt deflates, but he knows that she doesn’t care about her immortality half as much as she’s making him think.  They’re both sodding miserable.  She admitted to it herself.

 

Determined, more so now than he ever has been before, Matt asks, “Would you still leave if you were mortal?”

 

For a moment, his demon only watches him, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted.  Then she gives a small shake of her head, a sad smile flitting across her lips.  “I’m not sure anything would be able to make me leave if I were mortal.”

 

Matt tamps down a smile and suggests, “Well, it probably wouldn’t be so bad, you know.”

 

Alex snorts.  “What?  Growing old and dying?”

 

“No, sweetheart.  Growing old and  _living_.”

 

Matt sees the moment it clicks, the moment that his demon finally understands what he’s come here to tell her.  Her eyes widen, her fingers curling tightly around the edge of the table as Matt speaks, “I don’t give a damn about my immortality.  Not anymore.”

 

Alex swallows tightly.  “Was that you realization, then?”

 

Matt nods, smiling softly when she lets out a quiet, “Oh.”

 

He doesn’t say anything more, watching silently as Alex simply stares at him, tears forming in her eyes.  Then suddenly, she smiles, so brightly it nearly knocks him from his feet, and gives a watery laugh.  “You could have led with that, you know.”  She sniffles, murmuring, “ _Idiot_.”

 

Matt grins, extending his hand to her once again.  “  _Your_  idiot, if I remember correctly.”

 

“And don’t you forget it,” Alex breathes, forgoing his hand entirely and throwing her arms around him.  His arms immediately wrap around her waist, holding her tightly and burying his face in her curls. 

 

Matt feels the moment his aura snaps, the string broken, leaving him permanently mortal.  When he kisses her, a difficult task considering the wide smiles they both wear, Alex is his demon no longer. 

 

Now, she is simply  _his_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
